


A Way Of Living

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [37]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans answers the phone...
Series: tales of the unexpected [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Way Of Living

Sans lay spread across the three-seater sofa, while he lays right smack bang in the middle, his head and feet never touched the hands of the seat; his head rested on one of the many cushions, all with covers that he hand knitted or crocheted himself.

This is was a hobby he liked: one, because his brother was pleased with what he made since it took time, effort, and skill to knit or crochet. And two, it was a sitting down thing.

Still, Papyrus when seeing he was committed to this new hobby, he went out and gotten Sans a shipload of needles, hooks, and yarn. Also with a bunch of other things, like pattern books and such.

The phone rang.

An eye socket cracks open.

The phone was on a side table next to the sofa, above his head. With a heavy sigh, he made a big deal in dragging his body by bending his knees and forces himself along until the crown of his skull hit the sofa's arm, then stretching an arm up and over, his fingers gently brush against the phone.

He does him a few times until he manages to grab it completely and held it on his ear hole.

The speaker began chatting right away, Sans merely listens as he settles down for the long haul, trying not to yawn.

The speaker goes on for almost ten minutes before they pause.

"*mm-mmm." Sans hums after a moment and grins when the speaker starts up again, all the while he keeps silent with heavy eye sockets.

They spoke for another five minutes.

Sans blinks at whatever was said and springs up into sitting position, uttering a "*uh-huh." Then he listened before relaxing; instead of laying back down, he swings his legs around, letting his feet or his tiptoes sink into the carpet.

For a moment he ran his bare toes over the overly fluffy carpet, grinning madly at its newness; leaning further back into the sofa with one hand still holding the phone up, and other hand starts playing absentmindedly with a brown and orange cushion poofy ends.

A small jerk of attention and he mumbles, "*urrr." A lazy grin appears, seemingly wanting to laugh at something. Instead, he began to study the new objects on the coffee table, that his brother had bought home with him the last he went out.

"*umm." Was the final thing Sans said before returning the phone to its cradle, then chooses the stare at the thing in amusement.

His eye lights turn to the kitchen, where the bones of the former inhabitants of this house sat at the dining table as if waiting for their meal. Papyrus arrayed then like this every evening, for some reason, before placing them back into the coffins that were in the basement.

When the monsters freed themselves from the underground, they descended upon the first human village on the mountainside, with vengeance. Understandably the monsters were hungry, they ate the village humans within a matter of days.

After this the monsters gathered together, once more they began supporting each other.

And knowing that they had to be very careful about being found out by the humans' rulers. A strange little system was put into place.

The monsters start pretending to be human.

With this came other challenges. Learning to deal with the village farms, studying the ways of the humans, forming new bonds and relationships with the human's families that they overtook.

Thankfully the monster had found a village had kept themselves to themselves, from the information they gathered. Children that leave the old fashioned village way of life rarely comes back and if they did, they too would be food for them.

It was the perfect setup.

It was easy for Sans and Papyrus since they were already the right shape. Next came the dogs and rabbits, filling up the homes of the village. Some other monsters that came up still lived in the village but within the forest surrounding it.

The mission was simple.

Any traveller humans who stumble upon their village gets eaten, skinned and a monster takes their place and returns to that human's home to become the perfect citizen and sends reports.

The other mission was to breed.

Sans glances down at his claws, wondering just how long they will able to keep this up.

It had been four years since they took over this village; Sans job was to take the reports from the monsters who had left the safety of their number, while he plays the role of a human husband that once belonged here.

This could change soon since the king had asked him to go to the city. And have others would have come and take over his work.

It was a bit of a risk, skeletons were rare as it was- Asgore wanted him and Papyrus to breed in a populated area.

The door opens and a gently happy hum was heard breaks into his thought, a human female wandering in with bags in her hands. On seeing the skeleton sitting there, she smiles brightly at him.

"A HUMAN GROUP HAS BEEN SEEN!" Papyrus's voice came from the blonde-haired woman, "GET TO YOUR STATION! THIS MAY BE OUR TIME TO SHINE!"

"*heh. k. bro." Sans says with a smile yet feeling very nervous, he did not want to leave the village but knew that their offspring needed to grow up in a world where they knew how life was for monsters- and how to blend in. 

The small pushes himself off the sofa and reaches for his human skin, which was hanging over the back of a single-seated sofa.

"BROTHER! YOU MUST BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR SKIN!" Papyrus scolds him lightly, coming over and helping him put his skin over his bones, "SANS ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK VERY... FUNNY TODAY?"

"*only today huh?" Sans says with a grin, a small glare from Papyrus causes him to grin, "sorry i'm very worried...which is odd because i'm normally more thick-skinned than this."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Papyrus snaps through the woman's mouth, he then claps a hand over his jaws and hums, "How do I sound?"

"Like a female human," Sans tells him, his own tone changing as well, he held out his elbow for his brother to take, "Let us go! My lovely wife!"

Papyrus giggles and taking the offered elbow, the disguised monster pair make their way out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> So monsters in this underground have it bad food-wise. Similar to horrortale. The last human (not frisk) never had reset power and never made it pass Asgore.


End file.
